Time and Time Again
by blazingalex
Summary: Zoey has two problems: One of them being a bisexual. The other one is that she is cursed. Cursed with immortality and agelessness. She has lived and suffered through multiple weddings and deaths. Can she break this curse? Or will she be stuck in this world forever? Rated M for sexual themes and language. No humans. Anthro Pokemon and pop culture activated. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Time

**Hello, blazingalex here. Honestly, I stole this idea from Tumblr and just threw in some anthro Pokemon. Hope you enjoy.**

**If you want to be an upcoming author on this site, come talk to me. I can help.**

**WARNING: Sexual themes WILL occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Time

Time doesn't matter, unless you're in love. Then, it's all that you will care about. What time you two will meet up, when you two will move in, when you'll get married and live the rest of your life together. Time is the connection to the heart. The heart is the connection to love.

My name is Zoey. I'm a Lucario who is bisexual. Standing at 5' 6", my sleek black hair draped past my shoulders. My scarlet eyes were soft. They were only piercing to someone who pissed me off. My jeans were torn from wear and tear and my shirt was spotted with paint from old house projects. I have gone through many lovers in my time, but all of them died in the end.

I am cursed. Even though I look like I'm 24, I'm actually older. A lot older. I was born in 1874. I was cursed with immortality and agelessness. You may think it sounds great, but when you have to outlive every single one of your spouses, you get depressed and wish for death. It sucks.

I'm sick and tired of having to live while everyone else I love dies. Maybe I want to die with them. Maybe I want to be normal like everybody else. I have to find a way to break this curse. I have to be set free.

I entered one of the rooms in my house and gazed around the room. Pictures of me and my past lovers were taped to the walls, covering almost every inch. I held another picture in my paw, along with some tape. Smiling weakly, I tape it onto an empty spot and step back, admiring it. Ben. He was a great guy. Cute, funny, caring. He was everything I wanted, until he got into a car wreck on his way here. I will never forget that day. Sirens passed my house, two cops knocked on the door and explained what had happened, and I was crushed. All day that day I spent in my room with a bowl of ice cream and a blanket. I sealed myself off from the rest of the world for an entire month. Just now I'm finally moving on. I thought he would be the one to set me free, but fate had other plans.

"You would've wanted me to move on," I whispered to myself. "You would've wanted me to get over it. You cared about me. But you're one of those that I can't forget." Tears started to flood my eyes as I closed them. "I'll miss you, Benjamin." I left the room in despair, the door creaking shut behind me.

I lied down on my couch, staring up at the ceiling. Oh, what to do, what to do. My paw fell off and hit the coffee table, knocking off the TV remote. The remote fell, turning on the TV, and the batteries fell out.

"Shit," I muttered, reaching down to pick it all up. As I put the batteries back in, I stopped to see what was on.

"_We advise all citizens to get inside,"_ the meteorologist said. "_This storm is something you do NOT want to be caught in. Please, get inside and stay safe._" I turned it off.

'Oh, shit!' I thought to myself. I hopped off the couch and started covering up all the windows with some curtains, making sure they're covered fully. There was a knock at my door. I walked into the front foyer and cracked opened the door and saw a female Lopunny standing on my porch, soaking wet.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"C-can I-I c-come i-in?" She stammered, shivering from the cold rain. I stepped aside to let her in. "Th-thanks." She walked in, dripping on the floor.

"Let me get you a towel."

"Actually, do you think I could use your shower?"

"Yeah, follow me." I led her upstairs into the bathroom and turned on the water. I reached into a closet and pulled out a towel. "And here you go."

"Th-thank you." She placed it on the edge of the sink.

"Will that be all?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then. Have a good shower." I left, closing the bathroom door behind me. 'She's pretty cute,' I thought to myself again. 'Maybe she can help me with my problem.' I smiled and went back downstairs to watch the brutal storm.

After a few minutes, I heard the shower turn off. I was sitting in the kitchen with a glazed donut in my paw. 'She's done.' I finished off my snack and started walking back to the stairs when the power went out.

"AHH!" My guest screamed. Quickly, I ran up the stairs to see if she was okay. I burst through the door to check on her, only to find her wrapped up in the towel.

"Are you-" I stopped. We stared at each other. "I'm...sorry."

"No, no," she said to me. "It's okay. Actually, I'm kinda scared of the dark." She looked down in embarrassment.

"Aw, it's okay. I'm here for you." I walked up to her and gave her a hug. She hugged me back.

"Thank you." I felt some tears fall onto my shoulder. "I didn't think you were a lesbian."

"Actually," I pulled away. "I'm bi."

"That's okay. As long as I have you." We hugged again.

We sat on the couch in each others arms. A lit candle sat on the coffee table. Her fluff provided extra warmth for my freezing body. As we cuddled, I felt her paw glide up my arm and onto my cheek. She turned my head so I was facing her.

"My name is Jenny," she told me, staring into my eyes.

"I'm Zoey," I replied. She smiled.

"I love your name."

"I love yours."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Can I move in with you?" I was taken aback. I just met this nice girl and now she wants to live with me?

"Of course!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks." I rested my head onto her breasts again, snuggling into her.

She was quiet for another few minutes, until she lifted up my head again and gave me a long, deep, passionate kiss. Her tongue entered my mouth and swirled around inside. She grabbed the back of my head and pushed me into the kiss. I rested a paw on her shoulder, kissing her back.

We broke apart, a trail of saliva followed my lips. I stared deep into her pink eyes. I stared into her. I could see her compassion and love. Smiling, I lied back down onto her breasts and closed my eyes, sighing a sigh of love.

She's the one.

* * *

**Aww, how cute. Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. blazingalex, out!**


	2. Chapter 2: New Love

**Hello, blazingalex here. I feel like this is going to be a great story.**

**WARNING: Sexual themes WILL occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy.**

**BRIEF LEMON!**

* * *

Chapter 2: New Love

It's been a few months since Jenny moved in with me and now I feel like it's the time I told her something. Scratch that, two things. My feelings for her and my secret. Hopefully, she can understand.

I found her in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal at the breakfast bar, her fluffy ears on either side of the bowl. As she munched away, I sat down next to her.

"Morning, Zoey," she said, mouth full of food. Cute.

"There's something I need to tell you," I told her. She swallowed her food.

"What's on your mind?" I looked down at the table. I've always hated this part.

"I have this...secret."

"Go on." She leaned in closer.

"I…" I tried to think of a way to tell her. "I'm…" I couldn't tell her. She placed her paw onto mine.

"Hey, you don't have to if you don't want to, okay? I love you."

"Thanks. I love you, too."

"I've been waiting to hear that." She leaned in and kissed me. "You're a great girl. When the time is right, you will find a way to tell me." She got up and carried her bowl over to the sink for rinsing. I stood up and walked into the living room and sat down onto the couch, turning on the TV. I switched it over to the Food Network where Cutthroat Kitchen was on. The two chefs had to do a dessert treat. One of them was forced to used a plastic spoon for a scooper while the other was using their bare hands for stirring. Jenny walked in and sat down next to me, leaning against me. I wrapped my arms around her and held her.

"You're so warm," I whispered to her.

"Thanks," she responded. "You're pretty comfortable." I smiled and rested my cheek against her head. Now was the perfect time to tell her, but I couldn't gather the courage to. But I had to.

"Jenny, what I was trying to say earlier…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm...I'm cursed." She sat up and turned to me.

"With what?"

"Um…" I took a deep breath. "I-immortality and agelessness." She just stared at me, making me uncomfortable.

"How...old are you?"

"141. I don't want to live forever. I want to be able to die. I have suffered through many losses in my life. And I hate it."

"It's okay." She pulled me in for a hug as tears started to come down my cheeks. "I can break this curse for you." I wiped away a tear.

"You will?"

"Of course. I love you. I don't want you to go through all that pain again." She kissed me lightly. I held onto her.

"Please, help me." She started to stroke my hair. "I want to die!"

"I'm not leaving without you."

"I don't want to be alone." I closed my eyes, tears streaming out of my eyelids.

I woke up some time later on Jenny's chest. She had fallen asleep with her head deep into the cushions. She was so adorable as she snoozed away. The way her breasts moved up and down with each breath, her ears flopped over her face, the way she rubbed my pussy. Wait, what? I looked down and saw her paw rubbing up against my covered pussy. I shifted around so she was rubbing just above my jeans.

"...mmm…" She moaned in her sleep as I scooted up so her paw went into my panties. Her fur grazed up against my clit, making me gasp slightly. Even though she was asleep, I felt like she was doing this on purpose. I rested my head against her neck and started nibbling on her. She moved her head, giving me more room to access. Her rubbing increased in speed as her paw rubbed my pussy, searching for the entrance.

I moved one of my paws underneath her shirt to play with her tits. I started pinching her nipples playfully as I sucked on her neck Jenny's free paw moved onto my back and lifted up my own shirt.

"You know," she mumbled. "If you wanted to play, you could've woken me up."

"I didn't want to disturb you," I breathed.

"Hm-hm. I wouldn't mind." She unlatched my bra and pulled it out, tossing it aside. "Time for a wild ride." She started to lift my shirt up. I sat upright to pull it over my head. The cold air hitting my breasts made my nipples harden. She removed her furry paw from my soaking slit and licked away the juices slowly in a seductive way. I leaned in and kissed her deeply, our tongues wriggling around one another. I lifted up her shirt and pressed my bosoms against hers, rubbing her nipples with mine.

"Oh, you taste so good," I whispered.

"You're much sweeter." I moved my paw down her panties and rubbed her pussy, fingering her. She flipped over so I was on the bottom. Her own wet paw went back to work on my clit as we made out. Her hips started to grind up against me, making my finger go deeper. She moved down on me, licking my breasts, neck, and stomach before reaching my clit.

"Ah~" I moaned. I grabbed onto her brown hair and pushed her down, her tongue penetrating my folds. "Sss!" I wrapped my legs around her head as she ate me out. She moved her paws up to fondle my breasts. Her gentle touches pushed me over the edge. "AHH!" I came all over her face, my juices matting her fur down. She licked up my pussy and around her lips, savoring the taste. She lied down next to me as I tried to catch my breath.

"How was that?" She asked.

"Amazing," I panted. "I love you." I cuddled into her arms and fell asleep, my leg hanging off the couch.

* * *

**This is more of a replacement for Furry Delight since I fucked that one up. Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. blazingalex, out!**


	3. Chapter 3: How I Came To Be

**Hello, blazingalex here. I'm actually trying to write a new series, or at least plotline. Yes, I mean this one. And now, time to address a review.**

**To The Mighty Trubbish,**

**Meh.**

**WARNING: Sexual themes WILL occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3: How I Came To Be

Rain penetrated my skin and fur. A bolt of lightning lit up the dark, gloomy sky. My feet splash in the mud as I run home from that horrible scene. I'm cold and scared. Scared of what was going to happen to me.

'I didn't mean to,' I thought to myself. 'I tried to avoid him, but I couldn't. I killed him.' I ran inside my house and slammed the door behind me. I leaned up against it to catch my breath.

"You thought you could escape me," a raspy voice said from deep inside my house.

"No!" A Mightyena stepped forward from the shadows.

"You must pay for what you've done!" She chanted something in some weird language before cackling. My body started to tingle on the inside. "Now you will have to suffer through losses forever!" I dropped to the ground.

"What did you do to me?" She just cackled again and left, leaving me alone on the ground. I closed my eyes as tears started to fall onto the wooden floor. What's going to happen to me?

* * *

A loud thunderclap woke me up. I jolted upright on the couch, a blanket covering my exposed body.

"Zoey, it's okay," Jenny whispered to me, pulling me in for a hug. "It's just another storm It'll be alright." I held onto her for comfort as I cried from my nightmare. I've relived that moment too many times, why won't it go away? "What's wrong?"

"I need this curse broken," I said to her, tears forming in my eyes. "I need it broken now." She started to pet my hair in an attempt to soothe me.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help." I sniffled into her shoulder. "How did this happen?" I looked up into her eyes.

"Well," I started, wiping away some tears. "It all began back in 1898..."

*Flashback*

The wind howled through the air as the clouds started to darken. I hopped onto my horse to try to beat the storm and get home.

"Hyah!" I screamed, kicking my horse slightly to get him moving. He kicked up dust as he galloped away from my father's grave.

A few raindrops fell on my head as I made my way back into town. As I bounced, I saw a male Houndoom crossing the path. I tried to avoid him, but he kept walking in my way. My horse ran into him, knocking all of us to the ground.

"No!" A woman screamed. As I shook myself off from the fall, I saw a female Mightyena run over to the Houndoom, kneeling down next to him and crying. Blood flowed from his body into the dirt.

"Oh, dear," I whispered to myself. The Mightyena looked up and glared at me with hate.

"You! You did this!" She stood up and started wagging a finger at me.

"N-no! I didn't mean to!"

"You'll pay for this!" I turned around and started sprinting towards the town. The rain started to fall much harder, soaking me.

*End Flashback*

"...and then when I got back home," I told Jenny. "She was waiting for me. She said something like an incantation and left. That's how I became like this."

"Oh, you poor thing," Jenny said, hugging me again. I clung onto her, crying from having to tell my tale. "Maybe if you talk to her, she can reverse the spell."

"She's probably dead."

"Then we go visit her grave." She looked down at me. "We will break this curse. I promise." She leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

* * *

I crept through the halls of my wooden house. The floorboards creaked underneath my feet, trying to support my weight. Thunder cracked throughout the town as lightning lit up the sky. My candle flickered as I walked. Mist started to creep into the hallway. I reached the end of the hall and opened a door. The room was dark. I held my candle up higher for better lighting.

"You'll pay!" A raspy voice echoed. "You did this!" There was a loud cackling surrounding me. Panicking, I dropped my candle and ran out of the room, darkness surrounding me instantly.

"G-go away!" I screamed. "Leave me alone!"

"You'll suffer over and over again! Ah-hahaha!"

"No! I didn't mean to! It's not my fault!"

"Cursed forever! Suffer like I did!"

"No!"

* * *

"No!" I sat upright in my bed. It was the dead of night. Jenny was fast asleep next to me, her tank top strap sliding off her furry shoulder. Another nightmare. Goddam it. I looked at the clock and scoffed. 2:57. I climbed out of bed and went downstairs for a bottle of water.

I stared out the window as I sipped my water. Water droplets slid down the glass.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. "I didn't mean to. I know your pain." I took another sip and put the bottle away, heading back to bed.

I climbed under the covers and curled up into a ball next to Jenny. I could hear her shift in her sleep. Her arm fell onto my body as her ear drooped onto my face. Finally some comfort. I knew that I was going to be saved. That I would be mortal once more.

* * *

**Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. blazingalex, out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Time Again

**Hello, blazingalex here. Now, some of you may think this story sucks, and it probably does. I was lazy writing this. Here's what I have to say:**

**Meh. This is the last chapter, anyways. After this, I'm going on a break to plan out a better story.**

**WARNING: Sexual themes WILL occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Time Again

"C'mon, get in." I sat in my car, waiting for the Lopunny.

"Hold on, I'm coming," she said, climbing in. "You sure she's there?"

"I'm positive. She has lived there her entire life. She would never leave her husband by himself." I started the car and took off. Aurora, Colorado, here we come.

We passed Cheyenne a couple hours later. Jenny was passed out in the front seat, her head hanging off to the side. She looked so adorable, using her wrist fluffs as pillows. I couldn't help but smile as I drove back to my hometown.

I couldn't believe I was going back to where it all started. Back to the scene of the crime. God, why did he have to walk in front of my horse? Everything was going so smoothly for me. I had a house, I was with a great guy, I was respected, and then he had to fuck everything up. He deserved what he got. It's HIS fault I'm like this.

No. It was mine. Even though I couldn't do anything to avoid him, it was still my fault. I was antagonized with guilt ever since that horrifying day. I was disgusted with the accident. His body, the blood, everything. God, this town is going to look so different today than it did back in 1898.

Jenny yawned loudly, snapping me back to reality. I was too busy thinking to myself I failed to notice that another two hours have gone by. We were close.

"Are we there yet?" Jenny asked sleepily.

"We're close," I replied. "I think."

"Well, wake me up when we get there." She turned and fell back asleep.

After a few minutes, I pulled into an old cemetery and stopped the car.

"Jen, we're here."

"Mm? What?" She blinked and rubbed her eyes. "Oh, we're here. Cool." She yawned as we got out of the car.

"She should be buried here." We searched the cemetery for the headstone for this witch.

"Zoey!" Jenny called from the back of the graveyard. "Over here!" I ran over to her and looked at the headstone.

"This is it," I said. "Now what?"

"It looks like there's some writing on here." She bent down to get a better look. "It's in a weird language."

"Can you read it?"

"I can try." She cleared her throat. "Consurgo et ambulo iterum." As soon as she finished, the ground started to shake and crack open. A coffin started to rise up from the grass and the lid came off. The Mightyena stood up once more.

"Who dares disturb my slumber?" She asked in her raspy voice.

"Me," I said aloud. "Zoey Verdana."

"What do you want?"

"I want to be mortal again. I have felt your pain, and I'm sorry. I tried to avoid him, but I couldn't." I dropped to my knees. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

"Very well. Since you've suffered long enough, I will lift the curse." She raised her arms and lightning struck the ground behind me. I had a tingling sensation flow through my body again. The witch then went back into her coffin and returned to her grave, sealing up the dirt. As my body spasmed, there was a loud cracking from behind me.

"Zoey, look out!" I was pushed away as a tree fell down. I looked up and saw Jenny underneath the bark in my place, blood pooling out from her mouth.

"Jenny!" I screamed, crawling over to her body. "No!" I grabbed her and hugged her, sobbing. Not again. Why me? She saved me, but at what cost? "Why? God, why? Jenny!" I gave her forehead one final kiss.

* * *

*6 Months Later*

I sat in a coffee house, staring at the picture of me and Jenny. It had been what felt like an eternity ever since sacrificed herself for me. My latte sat in front of me, untouched. It was quiet.

"Excuse me?" A male voice said. I looked up and saw a handsome Charizard. "Is anyone sitting here?"

"N-no, go ahead." I motioned for him to sit down.

"Thanks. I'm Austin."

"Zoey."

"Zoey. That's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." I blushed. Maybe HE'S the one for me. The one I finally grow old with.

* * *

**Well, like it or not, that's it. Blah, blah, blah. Yadda yadda. blazingalex, out!**


End file.
